The first and last
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Jean was the first Xman to die. She will also be the last. Rating because it's a Dark fic.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: I got this idea for a one-shot and decided to do it before I forgot. This doesn't mean I've stopped my other fic, so don't worry.**

**Warning: This fic is a dark fic, about the end of the X-men. **

**Summery: Jean was the first X-man to die. She will also be the last.**

**The first and Last.**

The X-mansion was empty. No one lived in it now, not since the latest mutant registration decree was signed. Mutants now had to obey thousands of new rules, and more were added each day. If you disobeyed these rules your were killed on the spot, no warnings, no chances. The FOH made sure of that.

The X-men were the first to go. They fought against these new rules and the FOH, now part of the government, came for them. They didn't go down easily, however. Half of the FOH were killed, before they even set foot in the mansion. The students escaped, those who weren't caught in the cross-fire, and when the X-men saw that they were over powered, they had no choice but to flee. Beast, Angel and Bobby were killed that night, along with several students.

Nights later the X-men returned to find the mansion trashed. The FOH bodies had been removed but all the mutants bodies had been left to rot. Storm, Logan and Rogue, the survivors, buried the bodies in the back next to Professor Xavier's, Scott's, and Jean's. They weren't able to stay long; the FOH came round every night to check. They spit up, taken an equal share of the remaining students with them.

Rogue's group was the first to go. She protected them the best she could and they took down several more FOH soldiers but like the last time, they were no match. And this time there were no survivors. When Logan and Storm didn't hear from Rogue or her group for three days, they went to her hiding spot. And were met by more grief. They were taken to the mansion and buried like the others.

Storm's was next. They almost won, but the FOH soldiers just kept on coming, there seemed to be an unlimitless supply. Logan knew what would greet him when he went to find her. But even though he knew, he wasn't prepared. It took him several nights to get the bodies to the mansion and bury them next to their school mates and teachers. Then he was able to let the grief of him being the last X-men set in.

When the FOH came for him and his group they were ready. Fired up by hatred and anger, they fought for several hours. But soon, just like the others, the FOH started to over power them. Logan didn't want for the last remaining X-men to be killed and so went to plan B. Split and run. Several got away, more died. Logan came back the next night to do what he had done to all the others. Those who got away, Logan never saw again.

With no where else to go, Logan stayed at the Mansion. Every night, when the FOH came he would attack and kill small groups as revenge. For almost three weeks he was uncaught but eventually they found him. He took down more than half their troops before they finally killed him. They were sneaky; Logan didn't expect them to have cure guns. The job of killing all the X-men done, they left the mansion for good, to track down other mutants.

A dark figure now fell from the sky, her long hair and cape fluttering behind her. She landed in the back garden, landing on her knees briefly before standing tall and walking towards the shadows of the headstones. There were so many, rows and rows of all the students and teachers. Stopping a few steps from them, she looked back at the huge house and made the door open. A shape floated out by its own accord.

The hooded woman looked down at the rows, following them with her eyes. At the end of the first one, next to one that said 'Ororo Monroe. Storm.' There was an empty grave. With a small wooden headstone just like the others, except the three in the middle which were made of marble, that had been ready made for when this happened. The woman laid the body that she had floated out of the house into the hole. 'Logan. Wolverine.'

The dirt next to it fell into the grave on its own as the woman removed her hood. Deep red hair fell down to the figures slim waist, her green eyes glistening with tears. They fell down her cheeks as she walked back down the first row to face the three marble headstones in the middle. Professor Charles Xavier. Scott Summers. Jean Gray.

The headstone lied. Jean Gray was standing above her grave, not lying under it. She had been re-born once again. She would never die.

'_Never.' _She thought. '_And yet, I am the only one who deserved to die.' _

She fell to her knees as she faced the headstone next to hers. Scott Summers. Her first love. Her first murder.

It didn't seem fair that these people, her friends, should die for nothing. For being different and wanting equality. But she, who had done many things wrong - the things Phoenix had done but she took full responsibility for her evil self's actions – was still alive and would be forever more.

She stood up, fire burning in her eyes. The FOH would pay. The government would pay. They would all have to face her wraith.

'_Let's see how you like being hunted!' _She thought, the fire now surrounding her. She would be able to sense which human had hurt or killed her fellow mutants, and she would do exactly what they did to a mutant to them. _'What goes around comes around.'_

She looked back at the graves. "Then I'll come back." She whispered, swearing it into the night. "And I won't rest till I find a way to bring you back. All of you."

She turned and flew up. Turning once more to look at her grave. A ball of energy came into her hand and she threw it at her headstone, destroying it.

'_I'll never need a headstone.'_ She thought sadly. Then she faced the way to the FOH headquarters. '_But they will.'_

**I've never done a fic like this; it's very dark and very sad.**

**So tell me, good? Or should I never do a dark fic again? And those who are reading 'A Christmas wish' don't worry; the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks.**

**xXxpheonix-girlxXx**


End file.
